Chodźmy na wycieczkę
by Gabik333
Summary: Hermiona chce zabrać Freda do swojego ulubionego domku na drzewie, brzmi prosto, no nie? No coż, jeśli dodasz do tego dwulistne koniczyny, las i ciemności otrzymasz szaloną wycieczkę. "Fred?" "Tak?" "Zgubiliśmy się."


**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

„Czy to tej koniczyny szukałeś, Fred?"

„Nie, nie tej, tamtej!"

„Tej?"

„Tak."

„Ale ona nie ma czterech listków."

„Czterech?"

„No tak, bo właśnie takie przynoszą szczęście."

„To dziwne."

„Powiedział facet, który zbiera dwulistne koniczyny."

„No tak, bo to właśnie one przynoszą szczęście."

„Serio? Dlaczego?"

„Ja tylko żartuję, Hermiono. Dwulistne koniczyny tak naprawdę nie przynoszą szczęścia."

„A więc czterolistne tak?"

„Nie, nigdy o tym nie słyszałem. Szczęście przynoszą siedmiolistne, i one są ogromne."

„Więc po co ci ta koniczyna?"

„Dzisiaj jest dzień Św. Patryka i muszę mieć koniczynę."

„Więc czemu nie wziąłeś pierwszej, którą znalazłam?"

„A jaką miałbym z tego przyjemność?"

„Jesteś szalony Fred."

„I jestem z tego dumny."

…

…

„Hermiona, jesteś pewna, że to właściwa ścieżka? Idziemy już dość długo."

„Tak, jestem pewna. Spędziłam w tym miejscu większość mojego dzieciństwa. A tak poza tym, chodzenie to dobre ćwiczenie Fred."

„Czy uważasz, że potrzebuję ćwiczeń?"

„Nie, ale ćwiczeń nigdy za wiele."

„Myślę, że po prostu chcesz odwrócić moją uwagę, od tego, że zgubiliśmy się w lesie, i to w kompletnych ciemnościach."

„Wcale się nie zgubiliśmy, po prostu las jest bardziej zarośnięty niż pamiętam."

„Taaaa, w ogóle się nie zgubiliśmy"

„Wiem, gdzie jestem Fred."

„Pewnie, Miona, przecież nic nie mówiłem. O, patrz, czy my już nie przechodziliśmy obok tego kamienia? No wiesz, to ten co wygląda jak Krzywołap."

„Ta skała wcale nie wygląda jak mój kot, i jeszcze jej nie mijaliśmy."

„Wygląda dokładnie jak on, nawet ma spłaszczoną twarz i obnażone kły."

„To jest skała Fred, wcale nie ma żadnej twarzy ani kłów."

„No pewnie że ma, no i myślę, że już ją mijaliśmy."

„Czemu w ogóle zabrałam cię ze sobą?"

„Ponieważ mnie kochasz."

„Wiedziałam, że jest jakiś powód."

„Ale na serio, czy nie robi się już trochę za ciemno?"

„Czemu? Czyżbyś bał się ciemności?"

„Nie Hermiono, wcale nie boję się ciemności. Wiem tylko, że potrafisz być lekką ofermą w świetle dziennym, dlaczego więc kusić los, idąc ciemnym lasem?"

„Wcale nie jestem ofermą!"

„Pewnie kochanie, po prostu zgubiliśmy się w lesie."

„No dobra, może nie do końca jestem pewna gdzie się znajdujemy."

„Zgubiliśmy się!"

„Nie panikuj Fred."

„Nie panikuję."

„Co w takim razie robisz?"

„Tańczę taniec zwycięstwa, właśnie przyznałaś, że się pomyliłaś!"

„To może być najbardziej rozpraszająca rzecz, jaką widziałam."

„Ojeju Hermiono, no przecież wiem, że to lubisz."

„Tak właściwie, to jestem szczęśliwa, że jest ciemno, przynajmniej nie widzę tego wyraźnie, bo to mogłoby wypalić mi mózg w świetle dziennym."

„Robi się coraz ciemniej, czy nie wspominałaś czegoś o tym, że wzięłaś jakąś świecącą pałkę czy coś w tym rodzaju?"

„Nie, przyniosłam latarkę."

„Czemu nie możemy po prostu użyć różdżek?"

„Ponieważ w tym lesie są mugolskie obozowiska, a oni nie są przyzwyczajeni do widoku świecących się patyków."

„No dobra, to czemu nie zapalisz latarki?"

„Okej."

„Co to za dźwięk?"

„Upuściłam latarkę, spokojnie, właśnie próbuję ją znaleźć."

„AŁA!"

„Znalazłam ją, a nie, czekaj, to tylko jakiś kamień. Wszystko w porządku Fred?"

„Nie! Uderzyłem się nogą w jakąś skałę, bo jest za ciemno. To po prostu głupie, Lumos!"

„Fred! Mówiłam, żebyś nie używał różdżki!"

„Czy to twoja latarka?"

„Tak, a teraz opuść różdżkę."

„To zabrzmiało troszeczkę niegrzecznie Hermiono."

„Uważaj lepiej na kamienie."

…

…

„Jak długo już idziemy, Hermiono?"

„Nie wiem, może z godzinę?"

„Nie, na pewno dłużej. Jesteś pewna, że wciąż jest dzień Św. Patryka?"

„Tak Fred. Na pewno nie idziemy aż tak długo."

„No nie wiem, możemy już się tak błąkać od wielu dni, przecież się zgubiliśmy. Nie wiemy jak długo już tu jesteśmy."

„Fred, po raz ostatni powtarzam ci, że wcale się nie zgubiłam, jestem tylko lekko zdezorientowana w ciemności."

„Więc, daleko jeszcze?"

„Nie wiem, zostaw mnie."

„Od kiedy to jesteś taka drażliwa?"

„Od kiedy mój rudy chłopak zagadał mnie i zmusił do chodzenia w kółko po ciemnym lesie."

„Okej, to ty chciałaś, żebyśmy weszli do lasu kochanie. Ja mogłem po prostu zostać w naszej małej, przytulnej przyczepie."

„Fred, znalazłam go!"

„Co?"

„Domek na drzewie! Popatrz!"

…

„Przestań się śmiać, Fred!

„I to ma być domek na drzewie?"

„Okej, może jest już trochę bardziej zaniedbany niż pamiętałam."

„Kochanie, on się rozpada. Opisałaś go jak zamek na drzewie."

„Może troszeczkę przesadziłam."

„Troszeczkę?"

„No dobrze, bardzo, ale to wciąż domek na drzewie i był tutaj. Doprowadziłam nas tutaj, tak jak mówiłam, wcale się nie zgubiliśmy."

„Tak? No to ciekawe jak wrócimy."

…

…

„Fred?"

„Tak?"

„Zgubiliśmy się."

„Wiem Hermiono."


End file.
